Terra
Tara Markov, also known as Terra, is a character from DC Comics who worked as a member of the young superhero group known as the Teen Titans. She was a young metahuman who possessed the power to control the earth around her, shaping and manipulating rock and soil however she wanted. While the Titans had accepted her with open arms, they were unaware that she was actually a double agent working with the mercenary Deathstroke, who used Terra to gain information on the Titans in order to destroy them. Shortly after her treachery was revealed, Terra died. DC Animated Movie Universe Terra (voiced by Christina Ricci) joined the Teen Titans some time between the events of Justice League vs. Teen Titans and Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. While much of her past is unknown, it is revealed that she was chastised by her deeply religious community after her terrakinetic powers manifested. Convinced that she was a witch and in league with the Devil, her family and neighbours attempted to kill her, but she was spared this fate by Slade Wilson, the mercenary known as Deathstroke. For some time, Slade took care of Tara and taught her how to survive and use her powers properly. During this time, Tara even developed feelings for Slade, despite the significant age gap between them. While Slade may have reciprocated to some degree, it was only to cement her trust in him. Slade regarded Tara as little more than a pawn to be used to fulfill his contract to Brother Blood: to capture the Teen Titans so that Blood could obtain their powers for himself. How exactly Terra joined the Teen Titans is unknown, but she remained among the team for a year before Deathstroke enacted his plan. During that time, she often kept herself at arm's length from her teammates, though she was often pestered by Garfield Logan - Beast Boy - who had feelings for her. She regularly reported to Slade in secret, sharing whatever information she had on the Titans. On the one-year anniversary of Terra joining the team, the Titans threw a party for Terra. During the celebration, Terra appeared to be genuinely happy, though this may have just been an act. The day after the party, Slade enacted his plan to capture the Titans, setting up traps for each member as they went about their regular business. When Slade delivered the Titans to Brother Blood, he admitted he had failed to capture Nightwing and so decided to throw in Terra in his place. As such, when Brother Blood used a machine to copy the captive Titans' powers, he gained Terra's power too. Nightwing soon arrived and freed the others, including Terra. Enraged by Deathstroke's betrayal, Terra savagely attacked him, with backup from the Titans. In her fury, Terra used her powers recklessly and compromised the HIVE temple, causing the caverns to collapse around them. The team prepared to evacuate, but Beast Boy urged Terra to come with them. Broken by Slade's betrayal and Beast Boy's apparent forgiveness of her own betrayal, Terra did not move as several tons of rock and dirt collapsed around her, entombing her. After the cave-in, the Teen Titans remained to try and dig Terra out. Beast Boy eventually pulled her out, but Terra died in his arms seconds later, most likely having gone too long without air. Category:DC Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Movie Deaths Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Superhumans Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Animated Characters Category:Children Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Category:Last to Go Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Buried Alive Category:Ironic Fate Category:Death by Asphyxiation